Recent epidemiological studies strongly suggest that flavonoids, a large class of phytochemicals present in fruits, vegetables and beverages, have protective roles in human diseases, most prominently in coronary heart disease and cancer. However, it is not clear if the dietary flavonoids, including their glycosides, can gain access to proposed cellular sites of action; their biological fate in humans remains essentially unknown. The studies in this project propose to help fill this essential information gap.